Armageddon Factions
The Armageddon War saw rise to many different groups, nations, and empires rise and fall in the ultimate battle for the galaxy. The Divine Empire of Terra Formed in the year 2095 A.D., according to Deception of the Gods, this is the empire that forged mighty ships and traveled the stars, thus beginning the Age of Dreams. Their heart was on Earth, which eventually was known as Terra, in the galactic south. Durring the Armageddon War, the Empire fought against the forces of Omega and the Fiendish Horde. They constructed the most advanced technology for the majority of the war, and they had the most powerful weapons and military. They were only overwhelmed by numbers and lost a significant portion of their people to the Hordes. They were lead by the clergy of the Divines and incorporated religion into every day life. The Omega Nation Only seeking peace and the desire to live their lives away from the Empire, the Omega nation's first known movements were in 3072 A.D., but it is thought that they had been organizing for quite some time before that. The nation of Omega was thriving by this time on the outer edge of the galactic north, but did not claim independence until 3084. While there were battles and skirmishes before, the war did not officially begin until 3095. Their culture focused around scientific advancement without the aid of the gods. This lead their advancements to be much more crude than those seen by other organizations and nations. Eventually, their crude technology became superior due to it not relying as much on magic. Between Omega and the Hordes the Divine Empire was eventually defeated, although with great loss to every side. Alpha Project Ald Eldath The predecessors to the modern elves, the Eldathi were a noble race who dedicated themselves to their gods and saints. Similarly to the Empire, their nation was ran by the religion. Unlike the Empire, they were more prone to temptations of the material. Some believed it was a flaw in their genetic code which was created by their god Kaeleth. Regardless of why, nearing the end of the Armageddon War, the Eldathi succumed to hedonism, which ultimately lead to their downfall. While not officially, many of the Eldathi sided and worked with the Empire during the war. By the time they did this, the war was in full swing and their own small star empire was already crumbling due to their hedonism, crime, and corruption. The Fiendish Horde Founded, created, and lead by Lucifer, the first devil fassioned an army for the specific reason to remove followers from the gods that he felt betrayed him. He offered mortals eternal life for servitude, and within 10 years he had taken nearly a third of all mortals into his armies. He turned every one that was willing to help him into fiends of a sort that fit their personality. They opposed the gods and grew in power to rivel the angels themselves. He then unleashed his horde into the material world, devistating everything in its path. Criminal Organizations There were many criminal organizations that took hold during the time of the Armageddon War. They used chaos and discord to make a profit. While money was not in use, they traded in other goods to ensure their own power gains. Many worlds were left with no supply line to the Empire and many of these organizations jumped in to be their own small empires. While these organizations were eventually spread through out the entire galaxy, the galactic center was home the most powerful of them was the federation of criminal empires known as the Tribes. Each tribe was its own organizations that banded together to form a make-shift empire with treaties between each organization. They had all different kinds of criminals including pirates and raiders and they often skirmished with the Empire, Omega, and other criminal organizations. Eventually, nearing the end of the Armageddon War they destroyed themselves due to infighting.